A Scare To Remember
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: Okay, this is the October Challenge from Twilight Challenges. Rosalie tricks Alice, so Alice decides to get her back. This is an AH Halloween one shot. T for language, and prank violence. Hope it's good.


**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Wonderful World of Twilight._**

A Scare to Remember

**_by Amanda (Jasper Hale Fan)_**

Alice watched as Emmett looked through the Halloween costumes in the store. He had drug her through the parkinglot, begging for a _Power Rangers_ costume. _Apparently_, she thought, _it's a big show now. The production companies have totally ruined the classic show for me..._ "Alice! I want to be the green one!" he yelled, bouncing up and down. She would have thought that he was crazy-if she didn't know that he'd had three different kinds of candy _before_ she drove him to the store. She'd been mad at Rose for planting the Power Rangers idea in his head _and _giving him the candy.

"Whatever Emmett. Just pick the one you want and buy it!" she said, walking to the other side of the aisle. "Hmm.." she looked at the gothic faerie costumes and chose one with red wings and a black dress.

"Let's go." she heard Emmett say, carrying his green costume. "You're going to be _that_?" he scoffed, walking past her. "How embarrassing..."

* * *

**.:Home:.**

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND'S SISTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alice yelled once she walked through the door. She'd driven away from Emmett before he could get in her Turbo 911, leaving him at the store and making him burn off the sugar by walking.

"What?" Rosalie asked, laughing. She and Jasper were making the Halloween decorations for the party that Alice wanted to have. "I only gave him three chocolate bars, two Monsters, and a few _pixie_ sticks... Oh, and the idea of him being a Power Ranger..." she laughed again, doubling over.

"Never again... I'm not doing anything for you EVER again!!" Alice screeched, stomping up to her room. Jasper, upon seeing his girlfriend distressed, followed Alice so he could talk to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing her back.

"Rosalie made Emmett want a damn Power Ranger's costume and got him hyper from candy... She really sucks." Alice pouted. "On the plus side," she said, suddenly perky, "I have a great costume."

"What are you going to be?" Jasper asked, smiling.

"I'm going to be a gothic faerie. And you are going to be my king." Alice replied, pulling out her costume.

"Wow, that's amazing, Alice." Jasper watched as she pulled the costume on.

"We have to wait to do _that _until prom. That way, we'll have a valid excuse to do it. Other wise, my parents aren't going to go for us doing it in the back of my car..." she replied, twirling in her costume. "Now for the make-up..." she pulled out her bag and applied some of the things in it. "Done. How do I look?" she asked, turning toward him.

"You look great, hun, like you always do." He replied, lightly hugging her. He didn't want to wrinkle her costume or mess up her make up. "You do know that Halloween is tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. This was just practice. Now I have to do Bella's costume...and then Edward's then yours... Oh my, so many things to do, so little time." Alice started mumbling things to herself and writing them down on her small notepad.

"I'm just going to...yeah." Jasper backed out of her room and walked to where his two friends were playing on the Wii. "What're you playing?" he asked them, sitting in the chair opposite them.

"I'm trying... to beat... Edward... in golf." Emmett grunted, taking a swing.

"And you are failing horribly." Edward laughed, easily beating Emmett's par.

"Alice is going to be doing your _make up _tomorrow, Edward. You are hereby forewarned." Jasper said, watching Emmett struggle to make par, again. "Oh, she's also mad at your girlfriend, Emmett. Warn Rosalie from letting Alice do her makeup."

"Whatever." Emmett said, concentraiting.

Jasper rolled his eyes and went outside, looking for his sister. "Rose," he started once he found her, "do not let Alice do your make up tomorrow. I have a feeling that she's going to be planning a prank..."

"She won't do anything to me. I mean, she's forgotten worse than this before, right?" Rose replied, shrugging off Jasper's warning.

"Whatever. Just remember that I tried to tell you..." he said, before walking off.

* * *

**Halloween Night:**

"I'm so ready for some candy!" Emmett yelled, grabbing his pillowcase. He sat on one of the couches in the Cullen house and waited for his sister, brother, girlfriend, and friends to finish getting ready. He was decked out in his green Power Ranger's costume, complete with a fake weapon. "Alice! Hurry Up!" He yelled again, bouncing one of his legs, up and down.

"Emmett, we're done. We thought _you _were taking so long." Alice replied, pulling her crown on. She had bought Jasper a matching costume, so he could be her king. She glared toward Rose, then smiled as she pulled them outside. "Okay, we are going to go to every house in Forks, then we'll meet back here to go through our 'loot.'"

They walked outside and started walking toward town, but Alice held Jasper back. She whispered something into his ear and he grinned. He followed the group while Alice stayed behind.

* * *

"Where's Alli?" Rose asked once they reaced town.

"She sprained her ankle so she's having Carlisle check it out. She said for us to have fun while we're here and not to worry." Jasper replied, walking to the first house. The group shrugged and continued to get candy from the houses.

* * *

"Alice, you are a genious." Esme said, putting some decorations up.

"Thanks mom. I think this will be the perfect thing to do." Alice replied, throwing fake web up into the ceiling beams.

"I'm disappointed that she would use Emmett do get at you. I really am." Esme said, putting a large, fake, spider on the webs. "She shouldn't do that, you know. And this is the only time that I will allow you girls to scare one another."

"I know mom. I just hope this works. Oh, when they get back, I have to have my foot wrapped. Do you think that you could do that like dad does?" she asked, throwing red paint all over.

"No problem, dear." Esme said, leaving her youngest to finish her prank.

"Ugh, this bag is heavy." Bella complained, walking behind Edward. "Eddie, can you hold it for me?" she asked, smiling. Edward doubled back and took her bag from her. He grimaced at his nickname-the one that Emmett _insisted_ on calling him.

"Yeah, _Eddie_, she needs someone to carry her bag." Emmett jeered, laughing his booming laugh.

"Why do you call me that?" Edward asked, holding Bella's hand.

"Because it annoys you." Emmett replied, digging through his bag and pulling out a candybar.

"Emmett, your mother told me not to let you eat any of that until we check that. So put it back." Rosalie scolded.

"But..."

"No. Now we're almost home, so you can eat it later." She said, just as they rounded the corner that put the house into view.

* * *

"They're here, Alice." Esme whispered, turning the power to the house off.

"Good." Alice replied, grinning.

* * *

"What the hell?" Edward asked as he tried to turn on the living room lights. "The power's out."

"Well, we'll just get the flash...lights." Rosalie said as something flashed from the game room. "Emmy go check that out." She said, pushing him toward the room. As soon as he entered he started screaming his head off.

He ran back out and into the arms of Rosalie, who looked scared herself. "Don't go i-in there." he said, shuddering.

Rosalie shrugged his warning off and walked toward the doorway. When she looked in, there were white webs hanging from the wall with red covering some of the white. In the middle of it lay Alice in her gothic faerie costume, covered in blood. "ALICE! NO!!" she yelled, keeling over in the door. She started crying her best friend's name over and over.

"Rose, what's wrong...?" Edward started, but upon seeing his sister-dead-in the middle of the room he stopped. He stared, blankly, at his sister's body until he saw it move. She smiled and winked at him. That was when he figured that it was a joke and he helped Rose up. "Alice, that was really immature." he said, walking away from her.

"W-what?" Rose asked, watching her friend smile.

"Gotcha." Alice smirked, hugging her friend. "Never let Emmett have candy and go shopping with me again." she said.

"Wow... that was totally cool sis." Emmett said, hugging Alice.

"Sure, Alli. I won't do that. And thanks for giving me a HEART ATTACK!" Rose yelled, squeezing her friend. "And my own brother against me, huh?"

"Sorry sis. I had to. It was too good an opportunity to give up." Jasper replied, kissing Alice and hugging Rose.

"Well, this has taught you a valuable lesson. Never mess with Alice a day before Halloween." Bella said, dumping her candy out.

Everyone gasped when Esme held the breaker to the house, as she turned the electricity on. "Sorry kids. I had to." she said, causing everyone to laugh.

They dumped their candy on the floor, in one huge pile and spend the rest of the night talking about the 'scare to remember.' They knew that it was going to be something that they were going to tell their kids, when they grew up.

**A/N: Okay, this was the October challenge from Twilight Challenges. I decided to do this because I love Halloween and I love Twilight. I'm hoping I get in the top, but I'll be cool if I don't. Writing is my passion, and I loved doing this. **

**--AMS**


End file.
